


Oliva

by Grimiore801



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Scary, Work In Progress, barely scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: Slightly unnerving short story





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, so its short and harmless.

Brown hair tucked neatly in a bun, clothes without a single wrinkle, Oliva was a tidy, obedient child. Her parents hardly had to say a word to her, they never raised their voices. “Wash the dishes, Oliva.” It was done. Oliva liked to paint, normally flowers, each a different kind and shape. The only thing was that the flowers were all white, every single one. When asked Oliva would reply “It's a pretty color. It’s pure” The onlookers would nod and walk away satisfied with the answer and left her back to her flowers. 

 

Oliva went to an all girls school. The school was once a university, it was made with gray stone instead of brick and the ceiling seemed like it could go on forever. It was an ancient building and the girls often told rumors about ghosts who haunted the halls. Oliva rarely participated in their gossip. She had a hard time making friends, only because she rarely talked to her fellow students. Olivia walked home alone too. Most of the students just didn’t live around her way. She was isolated. 

 

One such walk home she witnessed something odd, there was a woman standing on her window railing. The woman was up in a apartment complex a small crowd including Oliva gathered around the sidewalk. Some of the spectators were on phones calling for police, others were looking in worry. Oliva was in neither category, she was only curious, she wasn’t so naive not to understand what was happening. No horror passed on her face as the woman jumped, no grimace when she hit the ground in a lump of broken bones, flesh and blood. No sorrowed screams with the others. She just looked Oliva did learn something though as she studied the body. 

 

She learned the color red.

 

Red

Red

Red

But Oliva wasn’t satisfied with just one color...she wanted to learn them all.


End file.
